Oh Yeah eh Yeah
by Suddenwonder
Summary: When everything seems impossible, and it may just seem like the end of it all. Sometimes they can realize that forgiveness is exactly what they need as well. JS Chapter 6 up
1. It's only the sky

Title: Hey Yeah-eh yeah

Summary: "I'm so sorry Seto." Jou confessed as he stood in front of the older teen. Smiling in a small heartbreaking fashion his eyes wandered over the blonde, "I need to be on my own," He declared softly.

_J/S YAOI_

Warning:  Swearing

Jou listened quietly as the principle reprimanded Seto Kaiba on the other side of the door. The principle's stern voice serious and deadly demanding why they decided to suddenly start fighting in front of the administration.

"I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour… from either of you!"

Soon the door swung open almost wiping out the blonde's head in the process.

"Now Jou come into my office, please." The principle ordered in a disappointed frown.

Jou walked in quietly and when motioned to sit down, sat in the grungy brown wool chair that you could feel through the fabric of the school uniform.

"Now since Mr. Kaiba feels he is above everyone to say why you two were arguing… maybe you can enlighten me…" He said through clenched teeth.

Jou swallowed the forming lump in his throat, "why sir?" He repeated the one word question.

"Yes why," The principle recurred.

Looking away and out into the light pouring rain he pondered the question; should he tell the truth? Or make up a little white lie?

It really had been weeks, no one knew about what had happened, or why the fighting was worse. It seemed perfectly normal that tension would raise and fall between the blonde and brunette.

But over the course of 8 or so months it seemed calm until slowly in the setting voices were raised and everything became hiatus once again.

"He dumped me," Jou whispered.

The principle raised an eyebrow at the young man, "he dumped you?" He repeated in a choked voice. "Is this why… over a relationship?" He shook his head, "that's ridiculous!"

Jou glared at the principle, "no," He defended, "It's not."

"_Here Yugi," Jou said handing the large box over to the small boy, "it's not heavy!" He scolded noticing the pained look on the others face._

_Shaking his head Jou divided the cards from highest to lowest and set them neatly in plastic folders while Yugi ripped open to see the newest cards in sparkling packages. The two had been working for a few hours now and though desperate for a drink or two kept on packaging and sorting until a familiar black Comoro pulled up in the driveway. _

_Frowning Jou had been waiting for this moment to arrive and had desperately tried to avoid it at any costs, Yugi smiled reassuringly and patted the taller teen's back._

"_It'll be ok," He murmured._

_The door opened and Kaiba looking grim and always painfully gorgeous stepped out watching sadly but content as Jou made his way towards him._

"_I'm so sorry Seto." Jou confessed as he stood in front of the older teen. _

_Smiling in a small heartbreaking fashion his eyes wandered over the blonde, "I need to be on my own," He declared softly._

_Letting his head slump Jou murmured, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah," He whispered simply pulling the other into a loose embrace._

_Jou sniffed and wiped at his eyes nodding._

"You can't just start these petty fights in the hallways! It's unorthodox and promotes violence!" The principle roared getting up from his seat.

Jou shook, "I'm sorry," He whispered.

The principle stopped and stayed silent replacing himself back in his chair. "Well now that that's cleared up… you may go." He stuttered.

Nodding his head Jou got up from his seat and walked wordlessly from the room, looking up he saw the brunette leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"_Hey," Seto smiled at the blonde._

_Grinning back Jou wrapped his arm around the others waist, "Guess what I saw today?" He whispered._

_Smirking the brunette cocked his head to one side, "let me see… a drag queen?"_

"_Even better…" Jou started, "Otogi dressed in snow white as an under study for Sara!" He laughed._

"_So close." Seto chuckled._

Jou looked away as he passed the brunette purposely stomping on his right foot on the way out.

The rain worsened as the day progressed, the pounding on the ceiling became louder and the windows shook as heavy droplets of water pounded against them.

The teacher drowned on about the history of the civilisation while gently tapping the long ruler at the large map that hung from the chalkboard. She corrected her glasses every so often and asked questions that would only go unanswered by the class.

Jou played with the scrap piece of loose leaf at his desk, folding and unfolding the paper colouring between each line. He stared mindlessly as he recapped the blue marker, and black marker and brown marker, going unnoticed at how familiar the colours were to someone.

"_Hold my hand!" Demanded Jou, annoyed at how his boyfriend pulled away when ever someone looked their way._

_Seto gave the blonde a sceptical look, "This is so…"_

_Jou shook his head, "what? Is holding hands too unethical for you?" He asked curtly._

"_No… do you even know what that means?" Seto questioned raising his eyebrows at the smaller teen._

"_Does it matter?" Jou replied simply._

_Smirking Seto laced his fingers with the blondes and they walked quietly for a few minuets as people grinned nonchalantly at them._

"_It isn't so bad." Jou murmured smiling up at him._

_Licking his lips Seto agreed, "It isn't…"_

"Are you drawing the sky?"

Jou looked away from the window to Burkura who was leaning over examining his drawing.

Nodding Jou replied, "Yeah… yeah it is."

The small teen smiled, "Its good… for the sky, sad though isn't it?"

Grimacing Jou smiled slightly, "Crummy day… crummy mood Ryou."

Burkura nodded and leaned back in his seat and stared once again at the front of the glass.

The bell rang abruptly and everyone quickly got up from their seats packing binders and books back into their school bags ready to make the trek home.

"The rain is getting worse!" Honda groaned swinging his back pack around.

Jou scrunched up his nose, "Great." He muttered.

The two walked down the high staircases till they reached the main floor and then made their way to the pale blue lockers on the East Side.

"I have so much homework!" Honda complained, "What about you?"

Jou inspected the heavy book load, "a lot," He answered miserably.

Hands on hips Honda kicked his locker shut and then picked up the weighty book bag. "Damn… this is fucking heavy!"

Jou laughed softly, "Oh god… I'm going to need a chiropractor!"

"_Really, I can carry those for you."_

_Jou narrowed his eyes at the brunette, "Kaiba this isn't the fifties and I'm not a helpless girl… I can handle a few books."_

_Kaiba shook his head disapprovingly, "I wasn't insinuating you were helpless I just think you may hurt your back." He explained defensively._

"_Oh, ok then," Jou retorted handing a few books over to the brunette. "Where are your books?" He asked noticing the other teen had none._

"_I had someone pick them up already." He replied with a cheeky grin._

It seemed the rain had gotten heavier and weighed down the two teens immensely.

"God I feel like I'm carrying someone on my back!" Honda exclaimed.

Jou laughed then choked, "Ew something other then rain flew into my mouth!"

Honda joined in on the laughing, "Hey lets get some refuge in here." He directed pointing to the small but semi classy restaurant.

"Ok."

Honda ran while Jou followed after him, the two shook the excess water off them in the waiting room ignoring the other patrons staring at them shaking their heads.

But they themselves couldn't help but eavesdrop on the couple next to them.

"How long are you gone for?" The girl murmured.

The man smiled, "a little while."

"I'll miss you," She breathed.

The two then nestled together ready to brace the wind and rain to wherever each of them were going.

"_Are you embarrassed of me?" _

_Seto let out an exasperated sigh, "Well when you act like you did the other night- then yes! Yes I am." He admitted angrily._

_Jou slumped against the wall, "I… I embarrass you?" He asked hurt._

_Frowning Seto rubbed the others shoulders but said nothing._

"_Don't," Jou muttered shaking off the brunettes hands._

_Seto exhaled, "I didn't mean it as an insult, you just can't act"-_

"_Like me." Jou finished._

_Licking his lips Seto could think of nothing to say._

"_Well… if I can't be me in this relationship… then maybe it isn't worth it for you."_

_Seto let out a choked laugh, "You're kidding me right?"_

"_No", Jou defended._

"_Heh, well then let me tell you what I think is' worth it' for me in a relationship. You are worth it! And just because we have some petty fight doesn't mean all is lost. It's called working- I do a lot of it and I'm willing to come to agreements."_

_Jou gave a hallow chuckle, "It isn't a petty fight!" He cried, "You said 'I embarrass you!"_

"_In front of my clients!" Seto added heatedly, "You have to act in some sophisticated manner! I care about you and I put up with a lot! But with us and in front of them it's different!" _

_Jou let out a short breath, "I don't know what to say."_

_Seto pulled at his hair, "Then I'm going." And with that he grabbed his coat and went for the door._

"_For how long!" Jou cried running after him before he could slam the door. _

"_I don't know," He answered swallowing. "Maybe until you can make up your mind and grow"-_

"_I'll miss you…" Jou cut the brunette off._

_Seto smiled, "then it won't be long."_

Jou sat sipping his hot chocolate making "hmm" sounds every time he got some whip cream in his mouth.

"Really I've never tasted anything so good!" He murmured more to the cup then to Honda.

"Yeah," Honda concurred, "This is delicious!"

They sat in silence quietly sipping from their cups, the people around them gently murmured to each other and giggled. The restaurant stayed nonchalant until two figures in black hoods burst in and then two clicks and out shot one bullet from the right man.

Now the restaurant was filled with screams and hushes and upturned chairs, as the clicking of the guns came again.

"Everyone stayed where you fucking are!" Yelled the man from the left, his voice was deep and throaty like he had one too many cigarettes in his lifetime.

The other man just nodded and walked towards one of the waiters and swung is gun around suspiciously as if someone would try and grab him.

Jou and Honda ducked under their table, Honda clenched his fists tightly while Jou tried to see what the men looked like.

"_Did you catch what they looked like?"_

_Jou shook his head as he gingerly ran his fingers above his eye trying to feel the damage that had been done._

"_You have nothing then?" Seto asked crossly, "what if they come back? You need protection!"_

_Rolling his eyes Jou muttered furiously, "I need you to stop treating me as a baby! I can handle myself on the streets… Seto!" He added the name sharply._

_Seto sighed, "Well is this an example?" _

"_No"._

"_You shouldn't be walking alone late at night… you could've been killed!" Seto told him._

_Jou smirked, "Wow I wish I was Mokuba!" He sang sarcastically._

"_Don't use that fucking attitude with me… You should be glad I care at all!" Seto replied icily. _

_That shut Jou up, "I'm sorry," He apologized, "I'm glad you care about me."_

_They both smiled at each other._

"_They ran off with my wallet… not like there is anything in there but still."_

_Seto sighed, "I can replace that."_

"_No, you don't have to… I'll get a job." Jou interrupted, "It's my fault for walking alone at night."_

"_I'm glad you can admit that." Seto smirked._

"_Shut up."_

"Shut up…any one who fucking speaks gets shot!" One of them yelled for the second time as they went around to each waiter scooping up tips and loose change.

Jou gulped clutching his wallet tightly while trying to bury himself deeper into the ground if it was possible.

The whole place was silent except for a few hiccups and the crunching of shoes on the ground, as Jou looked around he saw people hiding themselves closing their eyes thinking that if they couldn't see them it would be vice versa.

Soon Jou saw black sneakers beside his table.

"Get up."

Neither of them moved.

"Fucking get up."

Both of them quickly crawled from beneath the table and stood up tall but neither of them was a match for the robber's heights.

"Empty your pockets!" The shorter one demanded.

Honda had nothing not even enough to buy for his hot chocolate and Jou just pulled out some change he wasn't about to let him have the wallet.

"Are you joking me?" The bigger man croaked. "Where the fuck is your wallets?"

Jou shrugged and Honda just muttered "it was an eat and run thing."

"Fuck this!" The shorter one cursed and he grabbed Jou by the hair and flung him down on the table hard. "It's isn't nice to disrespect the law kid," He joked manically.

Honda's eyes widened but stood still knowing too well they may kill Jou if he made a single move, Jou on the other hand covered his nose as blood poured from his nostrils and on to his hands.

"God," He dry sobbed falling to his knees.

The two robbers laughed and muttered some "Serves you right," comments.

After they directed their crudeness to the other patrons Honda gasped at how bruised his friends nose had become.

"Are you ok man?" Honda asked helping Jou up from his crouching on the floor.

"_I've never gone to a wedding before?"_

"_Never?" Seto asked surprised._

_Jou shook his head, "one of them always runs off after the bachelor party."_

_Seto laughed, "Well then you'll be amazed at how a wedding can actually be like fun rather then a death sentence."_

"_Are we going to dance?" Jou asked cocking his head to the side._

_Smirking he answered, "Yes its part of the plan."_

"_I don't know how."_

"_You don't?" Seto exclaimed._

"_No," He murmured back._

"_Why not? Do you have to left feet or something?" Seto retorted sarcastically._

_Jou scrunched up his face, "shut up."_

_Sighing Seto shook his head, "I'll teach you."_

"_Ball room style?"_

"_Yes."_

_Nodding his head he stood up and draped one arm around Seto's neck loosely and the looked up at his face for more directions._

"_Here hold my hand like this," He indicated grabbing Jou's free hand and cradling it between his chest and Jou's chin. "Now just sway gently… like that," He said smiling._

"_This is fairly easy," Jou commented._

"_Yeah… now if you want we can go in a circle," He instructed gently twirling the two of them around, "just slowly though."_

"_Ok," Jou whispered softly. "This is nice."_

"_Yeah," Seto agreed, "It is."_

"Is everyone alright!" The restaurant manager yelled as sirens could be heard in the background.

Jou coughed a bit but nodded his head, "I'm fine," He choked.

"No your not," A waitress chided softly, "Here let me get a paramedic."

Honda helped him to the door as two sopping wet men with first aid boxes strode followed by a few police officers and firemen.

To Jou it seemed like a blur, people talking to him asking him questions, shoving things at him, bandaging him but all he wanted to do was sleep, sleep with someone, just shut his eyes and be free of all the things and people that made life complicated.

Or more to be free of the memory of the one person who he never wanted to let go.


	2. Intoxicating Aroma

Title: Hey Yeah-eh yeah

Summary: "I'm so sorry Seto." Jou confessed as he stood in front of the older teen. Smiling in a small heartbreaking fashion his eyes wandered over the blonde, "I need to be on my own," He declared softly.

_J/S YAOI_

Warning:  Swearing

Thank you to all those who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it, please enjoy:

Kaiba grunted as he pounded one last time into the young man, his mind was racing with memories and nightmares of his past. The hurt and betrayal stabbing at his heart and invading his mind forcefully, getting off of the other teen he wiped the sweat from his brow and headed over to the washroom to have a shower.

The other teen sprawled out on the magnificent bed only to be swiftly kicked out before the nozzle was turned to express warm water.

Lukewarm water poured over Kaiba's body as he stood lifelessly staring at the navy tiles. His blue eyes were turning to black orbs and his chin was unshaven- although even with his rugged looks he was still unbelievably sexy.

Swallowing he squirted shampoo into his hand and then began massaging his scalp, lather and rinse, lather and rinse.

"_Do you want to have sex?"_

_Seto arched an eyebrow at the blonde, "Are you serious?"_

_Nodding his head Jou felt confidence in his question, "Yeah- it'd be fun."_

"_Spontaneous yes- fun I'm sure." The brunette remarked._

_Then as if they were magnets clapped together and began furiously making out, their hands move up and down each others back and grasping at one another's hair. Sloppily they walked and tripped over a cord which made them fall onto the blue couch._

"_Ow," Jou moaned as his back came in contact with a hard book, "You've got to be kidding me," He laughed lifting it and dropping it to the floor._

_Seto just smirked and directed his attention to the young blondes neck, he sucked madly at the taut skin, his teeth grazing ever so lightly across the pale covering._

_Jou moaned and tangled his hands in the brown hair, the pleasure intensified as the brunette made his way down to his throbbing member._

_But just when things were about to get juicy a door slammed open suddenly and water sprayed over the two teens._

"_Mokuba!" Seto gulped, as the young boy and two of his friends held high powered water guns at them and was spraying the guns energetically at them._

_Jou laughed and shook his head as Seto tried to herd the three boys out of the room._

"_Seto… I'm sorry," Mokuba said trying to sound sympathetic but failing miserably. _

_The other two boys laughed and one even winked at Jou who still was red from the earlier activities._

_Jou stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at the young boy who was being pushed out the door by Kaiba. _

_Shaking his head Seto flopped down beside the blonde and popped out a cigarette. _

"_I thought you were supposed to smoke- after great sex?" Jou asked grinning at the white stick._

_Taking a drag he replied, "I thought the moment was ruined?"_

"_Well how about you go lock the door," He instructed taking the cigarette, "And we'll save this for afterwards." He smiled coyly dubbing the cigarette in the ash tray._

He dried off and stared at himself aimlessly in the mirror, the towel hung low on his hips, his abs stuck out visibly and he was if described a gorgeous mess. Brown hair was sprawled loosely around his face and as he licked his lips he felt the lump return in his throat.

Pulling off the towel he got dressed in black pants and a black dress shirt, he combed his hair back and took two Advil's. He pinched the bridge of his nose in pain at not wanting to work on a Sunday morning.

Opening a small black box he took out a petite bag of weed and from in his pocket he took out a pipe, lighting it he took in the relax feeling he so desperately needed.

The drug burned his throat taking away the lump that resided there. The smell loomed and he breathed it in- his sense becoming drowsy and he needed food- Salty food to subside the hunger.

"_I don't love you."_

_Jou did a double take at him, "Excuse me?"_

_Cocking his head to the side he repeated the line, "I don't love you."_

"_Um."_

"_Love is such a dingy corny word- it's a lie most of the time and used in the most unconventional circumstances."_

_Jou frowned, "well for the record I wasn't about to say I love you for a long time."_

"_Isn't love supposed to be unconditional- but everyone uses it so freely it could be like saying 'the' or 'yes'."_

_Backing away slightly Jou felt confused and slightly frightened, "Where is this going? Are you breaking up with me?"_

_Seto laughed hollowly, "No- no I was just saying I hate that word."_

_Smiling puzzled Jou decided to go along with it, "Ok- I don't love you too."_

_And they kissed._

"I'm not feeling well- get Crassweller to fill in for me… yes…. Yes… fuck you." And with that he hung up.

He walked along side his bed shimmying off his black pants and pulling on long plaid pyjama pants, he fell to his side on the bed and threw the cell phone across the room and watched it smash against the wall.

Some of the pain slipped away and he smiled dreamily.

"Seto?" Mokuba murmured.

Looking up he stared at his brother perplexed- like he shouldn't be here or something along those lines. He exhaled and inhaled shakily. "Don't you have school?" He asked but then mentally scolded himself for the stupidity in that question.

"It's Sunday."

"I know." He shot back in a snotty tone.

Mokuba hopped on his bed, "Do you want to talk about what happened- you know between you and"-

"Don't fucking say his name… ok," Seto cut him off.

Frowning he shook his head, "Ok, well you've been depressed ever since."

"I was depressed before."

"But you say its ok- and that it doesn't bother you- and that um he who won't be named you never cared about, but I know you care, you care a lot."

"_I didn't want you to see… that."_

_Seto stared at the blonde angrily._

_The two teens stared at each other, neither one moving or saying anything and it wasn't until Jou's eyes left Kaiba's face did he speak up._

"_I knew." He said simply._

_Shaking tears peaked at his eyes, "I don't know why I did it," He swallowed hard, "I don't know."_

_Seto felt hollow, like there was nothing inside of him, frowning he grabbed his jacket no longer being able to make a coherent thought and walked out the door._

_Of his own house._

"No… no I don't."

Mokuba sighed, "Fine, whatever." He got up from the bed but when he reached the door he turned his head and gave the older teen a small smile. "But please- so you know, you can confide in me."

Closing the door Seto let his head drop into his hands and silently he dry sobbed, breathing heavily trying to swallow the sharp pain in his throat. But he couldn't so he kept sobbing.

"_You knew?"_

_Jou cried chasing after the brunette._

_Turning around Seto glared at the blonde, "It was blatantly obvious!" He replied snarling._

"_Then why didn't you say something? Did you like it?"_

"_Actually," He said lowering his voice, "I did," Kaiba moved closer to the shorter teen grabbing the back of the blonde's hair, he pulled Jou's face closer, "I enjoyed watching him fuck you- over and over again, You two quivering under the covers with friction." His face was inches from the blonde's, "It made me fucking horny!" He yelled the last word._

_Letting go he watched Jou shake._

"_Fuck you"! He yelled at the blonde, "as if you had the fucking nerve to even say that!"_

_Jou stayed quiet, "I'm sorry," He whispered, "But you knew."_

"_Yeah," He answered licking his lips, "I did"._

"_I don't know what to say- I meant to tell you- so many times." Jou exhaled loudly, "But I didn't want to lose you."_

_Kaiba frowned and shook his head._

"_Fuck you."_

Seto rocked gently back and forth on the bed, never in his life had he felt this vulnerable, this alone, this weak. And it was all because of some silly blonde with an attitude problem.

Reaching under the cushion of the bed he pulled out a picture that was crumpled and had coffee stains around the edges. He gazed at the picture intently, trying to figure out why it was taken when everything had begun going wrong.

"_Please come back!"_

_Seto swallowed, "I'm not into the whole relationship thing anymore."_

_Defeated Jou slumped against the hard brick wall, "you're kidding right?"_

_Shaking his head he mouthed "no."_

_Kaiba walked back to the entrance to the house party but instead of joining in on the festivities he made his way to the basement which to his delighted surprised no one was occupying._

_But before he could have any peace Jou barged in and was looking like the conversation they were having wasn't over just yet. Not even by a long shot._

"_I don't love you still!" Jou cried at him from the top of the stairs tears streaming down his pale face. "I still want to be with you."_

_But before he could say anything more Seto yelled from the bottom, "You broke my heart."_

_So Jou ran off not even glancing behind him once._

Kaiba ripped the picture up, the anger seething through him at how that stupid blonde was so ignorant to his feelings.

The buzzer rang but he ignored the loud voice on the intercom saying his breakfast was ready and would be upstairs in a few minuets.

But he didn't care.

"_I waited so long!"_

_Seto smiled fondly at the blonde._

"_You have no idea how much this means to me!" He cried happily clutching the brown leather wallet, "I can't believe you did this! Thank you! Thank you!"_

Skipping breakfast he snuck downstairs and out the kitchen doors, the rain from Friday afternoon hadn't gone away but it was lighter then it had been. Soft droplets of water cascaded down his brown hair and off the tip of his nose.

He opened the door to his Camry and slid in, roaring up the engine he felt some exhilaration come to him and some of his depression vanish. The car so smooth and silent rolled down the long driveway and once when out of the gates zoomed past every umbrella making it look like an array of colours.

Kaiba slowed down beside the Game Shop, he stared intently remembering the last time he was there and how hard it was to speak.

Resting his head on the steering wheel he exhaled slowly, he knew down along the road he'd pass a familiar apartment complex and once he was there he couldn't leave.

Lately he would purposely drive by the building, hoping maybe a certain someone was outside or by the window.

He sometimes wanted to just bang on the door and yell at the blonde till he was cowering in the corner, tears falling from his chocolate brown eyes. Realizing just how much pain he was actually in, how much pain he had caused him.

But Seto knew better, he had sophistication and was way to smart to do that sort of thing. So he just drove past, the power he had just gained was incredible.

"_I was thinking about you- the other night."_

_Seto ignored the blonde and kept on reading from his text book in the lounge._

"_And I miss you," He murmured softly._

_He said nothing, and kept acting like the blonde wasn't there and after a few more silent minutes he wasn't._

"You realize you were going about 40 above the speed limit."

Seto cursed under his breath as the cop gave him the speed ticket; he crumbled the small white paper and threw it in the back seat.

Didn't cops have better things to do? Seto thought angrily, like save a dingy restaurant from being robbed.

He scared himself at the satisfaction he got remembering how one of the robbers had hurt Jou.

It scared him because Jou could have died, but it also scared him because he was worried if maybe he secretly wanted the blonde to be hurt.

"_Ren."_

_A tall boy with black hair smiled nervously at the brunette._

"_Hey… Kaiba." He said._

_Cocking his head to the side he felt like ringing the little bitches head, but with enough will power and discipline he stopped before he landed a lawsuit._

"_Man I'm really sorry- but Jou and I well were in love."_

Kaiba sat on the swing, pushing himself off the ground and then letting himself sway. His eyes wandered aimlessly across the play ground. The rain was still pouring down; everything seemed surreal, like nothing was there but obstacles.

Objects shined as the water pounded against them.

Never at any moment at things come his way then disappear so fast, he wanted the blonde to hate him.

"_Thanks," The blonde smiled._

_Seto held the clothe on the wound above the smaller teens eye, he ran his hands through the blondes' hair massaging the scalp gently._

_They silently sat there with the music humming in the back, Seto continuously dipped the clothes in the water, ringing it out and then placing it on Jou's forehead._

"_Is it getting cold yet?"_

_Jou shook his head and snuggled his back in to the brunettes chest, shaking his head._

"Kaiba?"

Seto looked up and saw the rain soaking a brown blazer and pale blue jeans, soft blonde hair stuck to the sides of a fair skinned face with wide brown eyes holding hands with a taller black haired man.

Swallowing hard he looked away; never had he wanted anyone to see this vulnerability- let alone Jou and his new boyfriend.

"Don't walk away! We need to talk about us!" Jou yelled out.

Laughing hollowly he turned around and stared at the blonde, "Talk about us? We have talked about us so many fucking times I think you're now mocking me!"

Jou looked down ashamed while Ren shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't mean you and me us- I meant Ren and I." He said.

Seto said nothing.

Review


	3. Be Strong Walk on He says

Title: Hey Yeah-eh yeah

Summary: "I'm so sorry Seto." Jou confessed as he stood in front of the older teen. Smiling in a small heartbreaking fashion his eyes wandered over the blonde, "I need to be on my own," He declared softly.

_J/S YAOI_

Warning:  Swearing, sexual references

Sitting in his bedroom Jou felt oddly calm after what had happened earlier that night in the park, it seemed like destiny when his and Ren's rainy walk guided them to Kaiba's perch on the swing. Jou couldn't help but feel emotionless when he gazed at the brunette, staring aimlessly off in the distance.

But what they'd both needed was closure and that was exactly what Jou had felt entitled to do.

"_Jou are you sure? He seems like he wants to be alone." Ren observed._

_Gazing at the brunette he knew Ren was right but he knew if he didn't do it now it would most definitely be never. He just wished that Ren wasn't there, that would make this easier. Which, thinking about it, there wouldn't be much of a difference anyway- maybe more fighting._

_Jou felt weird standing silently in the rain, between the two people he said he would care for unconditionally. Yet he fucked them both over multiple times and he was about to give Kaiba the final blow._

"_I didn't mean you and me us- I meant Ren and I." Jou said._

_He saw Kaiba's face contort into something between anger and sadness but it was soon gone as was he._

_Jou just stood still._

"Maybe I should have run after him? What do you think Yugi? Jou asked leaning against the window staring at the droplets of rain sliding down.

"I think you should give him time."

Jou laughed hollowly, "It's been months."

"He said you broke his heart- remember?" Yugi retorted.

Thinking it over Jou had tried desperately to pretend that hadn't happened but he knew it would never go away, Yugi loved to remind him of it.

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know- but he needs time still."

"_You don't have to do this." Jou said stepping in front of the older teen._

"_I know- but I promised you."_

_Jou shook his head._

"_Let me do this." Kaiba demanded, directing himself and Jou to the long table._

_The two teens sat down next to each other and smiled at everyone while a photographer took pictures of them as they smiled uneasily. _

"_Good job, everyone is so proud of you." The MC said._

After a few more minuets of talking the two teens hung up and Jou thought over what Yugi had said. But it wouldn't help if Yugi watched over him day and night, Kaiba was running and Jou knew he would chase after him. Picking up the phone again and dialled the CEO's number.

He didn't pick up but Jou knew why.

Jou cursed at the caller, ID but instead of giving up he just kept calling. After about 50 pressed redials Jou felt like driving over there and just throwing a boulder through his window.

Finally, someone picked up.

"_Can I drive your Jaguar?"_

"_Haha… no." Seto snapped playfully._

"_Please… I'm really good! Honestly." _

_Seto shook his head as he turned the corner on to 5TH street. _

"_Absolutely not- you are still in beginners."_

_Jou smiled and reached his hand over and caressed Seto's inner thigh, tracing the fingers lightly over the crotch area then back up to the knee. He felt the brunette shiver. Using his other hand he unbuckled himself then leaned over Seto's lap using both hands to undo the zipper._

"_Jou…" Seto gasped._

_Reaching his hand inside he grasped the brunette's member tightly and pulling up till it was fully erect. Hearing the older teen's breath hitch was enough to drive Jou to take the head of the shaft in his mouth. Gently but feverishly he bobbed his head up and down on Kaiba's lap._

"_Please…"_

"_Please what." Jou whispered._

"_Oh god."_

_After some tugs and clasping Seto was ready to cum but instead of finishing Jou lifted his head._

"_I want to drive the car."_

"_No." Seto panted._

_Jou nodded his head downwards._

"_I can finish myself off." Seto said._

"_But I know you want me to." Jou said huskily._

_Seto gave in, in more ways then one._

"I said to not fucking call me anymore."

Jou sighed deciding to ignore the greeting.

"How are you?"

Jou knew he was on Kaiba's death list, but it was better than to be completely gone. That by Jou's standards was worse. Then he heard a click and was annoyed that Seto had hung up. So hanging up and then picking up the phone, he pressed redial again.

"Stop it now…"

"Hear me out… Kaiba please."

"I have, many times before."

"_You shouldn't be here."_

"_You're beautiful."_

"_I'm not that kind of person."_

"_I'm not asking anything of you."_

"_You called me beautiful- Kaiba never says that- you knew that."_

"_Kaiba won't even say anything that has to do with"-_

_Jou held a finger to his mouth. "Don't say it… if you say it I'll believe it."_

_Ren held the blonde to him._

"_You deserve it."_

"I know but I want to tell you everything." Jou pleaded.

"To make yourself feel better?"

"No- you've done so much."

He heard the other teen grunt and sigh loudly.

"Fine you have 5 minutes starting now."

_Jou smiled softly, "Kaiba would never do this."_

"_He can't be that romance intolerant?" Ren said._

"_No… he has his moments."_

_Ren sat down beside him on the hill._

"_He'd be afraid to get grass stains on his pants."_

_They laughed. Ren cupped the blonde's cheek and kissed it softly._

"_How long?"_

"_Now." Jou grabbed the teen's collar and laid him on top, the other teen rested his elbows on the soft ground as they furiously made out._

"_I want you."_

"Wow from one little meeting you two fucked."

Jou shook his head, "No it was over the course of time- since that banquet."

"_Hello my name is Ren. I'm from Micro-tech."_

_Jou and Kaiba smiled at the young man who joined them at their table. Kaiba and Ren shook hands while Jou finished his parfait. _

"_So I was thinking we should join forces against London's up and coming software firm- it'd be perfect."_

_Jou nodded his head although he didn't know what to say- what he did know Ren was oddly handsome._

"_Who are you exactly?"_

_Jou stuck out his hand, "Jounouchi… Kaiba and I are together."_

"_Oh I see, damn." _

_Jou blushed but he knew Kaiba was boiling up inside so he rubbed his leg under the table so it would reassure him everything was all right."_

"You did that every time I was with him and he would say shit like that."

Jou choked, "I know- I'm sorry."

"No more sorrys, your apologies are bull shit now." Kaiba said.

"Then how can you forgive me? Please… forgive me." Jou said. "You have to forgive me."

"_What do you think?" Kaiba asked pointing towards the painting._

_Jou looked over, "Good."_

_Raising an eyebrow he moved closer to the blonde and rested his head atop of the blonde's shoulder. "You usually have more to say."_

_Jou moved away from the brunette, "I think I should go."_

"_Oh."_

"Please forgive me."

A long silence filled the line. "I don't know if I can… ever." Kaiba whispered.

"_I can't believe I'm hearing this again Jounouchi." _

_Jou winced at the use of his name, "I just think- we need some space."_

"_We don't even talk at school. How much fucking space do you need?" Kaiba yelled at him. "Or is it because of…"_

"_No… I would never!" Jou cried, "Never…"_

"You lied to me a billion fucking times!"

Jou was ready to hang up but he knew his heart was just too stubborn for that. "Then talk to me, tell me what I should do… at least look at me."

"I can't very well do that on the phone-"

Smiling he murmured, "I know."

"So."

"Good night."

Kaiba hung up the phone but Jou could care less that he hadn't said goodnight or anything for that matter, something sparked. They'd made some progress and Jou happily hung the phone up, relieved for the first time that they could finally have a civil conversation.

"_When are you going to tell him?" Ren said sitting on the couch beside Jou in the Kaiba's living room._

"_In a little bit." Jou whispered._

"_Going to hike that shirt up?" Ren chuckled._

"_Just a little bit." Jou sung._

"_You mean in a little bit." Ren corrected him. As they kissed Jou felt the buttons of his jeans slip open, then the hands were gone and he was being pushed away._

"_Kaiba."_

Jou slipped a blonde strand behind his ear; gingerly he traced his fingers along a photo of Ren and him on a lazy April morning. It was a month into the affair and Jou felt sorry for how oblivious he was to Kaiba's feelings and how close he was to losing both of them from his own selfishness.

"_You wanted to be with fucking Kaiba so you broke up with me and now he doesn't want you back so you think I will." Ren said icily. _

_Jou sighed, "Yes something like that."_

"_Well fuck you."_

"_Ren I was confused, you don't understand."_

"_Oh I understand if you don't get what you want then you leave." He yelled, "I understand clearly."_

_Jou grabbed at his hair, "I just… I just." He stuttered, choking. "Kaiba and I… he was my first and I was scared."_

_Ren said nothing._

"_And you… you were my first bad thing… and I loved it and I hadn't realized I was falling in love with you at the same time." Jou took a deep breath, "So ok."_

_Ren stood still then in one swift moment he cupped the blonde's head and kissed him on the mouth._

"Kaiba."

A groggy voice answered the phone, it was 2 am. "Jou?"

"I was thinking… we should go for a walk."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Ok."

The next morning Jou's alarm rang loudly in his ear. Taking a long hot shower he got dressed and snatched a granola bar on the way out. School was only a few blocks away but he remembered Kaiba insisting on driving him there and back every day.

Since math was his first class he decided to join in half way through so in that time he spent walking around and walked right in to Kaiba who was going outside for a cigarette.

"Want one?" Kaiba asked walking right by him.

Jou stumbled but nodded and followed after; realizing new walls were being pushed through. "Is that a new brand?"

"No, imported." Kaiba snapped.

"Oh." Jou said noticing he was awfully grumpy this morning.

Outside it was silent except for the gym classes running laps around the track. The sun was shining and everyone Jou could see in the classrooms seemed in a daze. Possibly because summer was right around the corner and exams had everyone throwing up.

"This year couldn't be longer." Kaiba drawled taking a drag from his cigarette.

Jou nodded leaning against the brick wall inhaling the aroma of the brand. "I can't believe we have only one year left."

"Hm."

Jou smiled.

Not realizing he had spent the entire period outside with the brunette, but time had always been like that with him and it always would be. The buzzer rang and students filed out of their classrooms and some outside for their own cigarette break. Picking up his books Jou made his way to the science wing for a round of biology.

"Later."

"Later." Jou said walking through the east doors.

The day went by fast and Jou couldn't wait to be out of there to go and talk to Kaiba. But by the time he got into the hallway he noticed Kaiba's Camry was gone. Sighing he walked slowly to his locker hoping maybe he hadn't parked in the student parking lot.

"_Don't whip me with that TOWEL!" Jou screeched dodging out of the way._

_Kaiba laughed, "Stop moving!"_

"_It hurts." Jou said trying to sound in pain but his laughter rang through. "AH!" _

_Kaiba ran up and grabbed the blonde around his waist and lifted him in the air, the blonde's leg flying up and over the counter of the kitchen._

"_Let me go!" Jou said through gasps of hair. "Haha." _

_Kaiba climbed on top of the counter, "Shut up." And he kissed him gently on the mouth and leaned their foreheads together in a silent embrace._

"_Don't tell me to shut up." Jou said hitting his nose with his own._

Jou stood looking at the locker, the memories would always come and go and it always hurt. Biting his lip he leaned against the locker door.

"_I'm so sorry Kaiba."_

"_For what?" _

_But Jou just hugged him tightly and said nothing. Hanging on for dear life he didn't let go, he wished he would never have to._

"I should have just told him." Jou said to Yugi on the phone that night.

"Yes, yes you should have."

"I think I still like him."

"No! Jou you can't." Yugi said.

"Yugi?"

"No… don't get up in that mess again you might lose both Ren and Kaiba, Jou."

Jou thought it over, Yugi was right. There was no need to get involved in that mess again, it was over done with and he needed to move on.

"You're right… plus were young… who cares!" Jou said.

"Exactly we have our whole lives for this messy shit."

"That seems weird coming from you." Jou mused.

"Shut up!" Yugi laughed.

Later that evening Jou changed into a suit and tie ready to have dinner with his mother. She had arranged for him to meet her at Habit Hoard, a new chic restaurant on the other side of the city. Jou felt annoyed she had asked only this morning and even more annoyed that it was to have a nice dinner on a Monday night.

Arriving already fifteen minutes late he found his mother wasn't there yet either, apparently their reservations were moved to 7:00 and not 6:30. And once again she had forgotten to tell him at least a day in advance.

Sitting in the lobby he ordered a beer with his fake ID, hoping to finish it before his mom arrived so she wouldn't begin acting like the parent she wasn't to him. It was one of the worst brews he had ever tasted although it supposedly was the best, his richer classmates raved.

"Disgusting." Jou muttered, pushing the beer away.

Then he heard a familiar voice and a foreign one behind him, turning his head he recognized the neatly done brown hair and trademark blue trench coat.

"Jounouchi." He heard the other teen say more to himself then a greeting.

Sliding around to face them on the stool Jou felt his stomach go up in butterflies at the site of the young man who stood behind the tall brunette. The young man had soft green eyes and flaming red hair with pale but freckly skin.

"Jou," Kaiba said, "This is Marcus- my date." He added quickly.

Jou held out his hand but his heart sank at those two words.

"H- Hi." Jou said just above a whisper.

Jou gulped and smiled but he decided he couldn't hold on to the grin for long so he excused himself from them and his nasty tasting beer and headed for the men's room. Once inside he grabbed hold of one of the sinks and stood over it breathing heavily. It seemed insane of him to feel this way since it had been months since he and Kaiba were together yet he couldn't help feeling alone.

Staring at himself in the mirror he began comparing himself to Marcus, blonde hair, red hair, brown eyes, green eyes, and fair skin, pale skin. They were the same height yet he felt Marcus was much taller then him, maybe even better then him. This made him feel worse.

Suddenly remembering why he was there he walked slowly out of the washroom to see if his mom had come, and just on time there she was sitting at a little table a few feet away from Kaiba's table with Marcus.

"_So how are you and Kimba doing?" Jou's mother Jane asked sipping on her Manhattan._

"_Kaiba…" Jou corrected her._

"_Yes," She smiled ignoring Jou's dirty look, "Kaiba."_

"_We're doing good- it's been 6 months." Jou beamed._

"_Great- doing anything?" Jane asked._

_Jou shook his head, "We're only in high school."_

_His mother laughed, "I know, but its fun celebrating something like that!" She giggled to herself then looked coyly at her son, "How is he?"_

"_What?" Jou choked._

"_How is he in bed?" She whispered grinning madly._

_Jou looked away blushing, "Mother!"_

"What has it been, weeks?" Jane gleamed sipping her drink as Jou sat down across from her.

Jou gave her a curt smile, "More like months," He said assuming she hadn't noticed Kaiba and his date.

She sighed, "I am sorry… I know how much of an inconvenience this is for you- always."

Letting out some steam Jou decided to give his mother the benefit of the doubt for her sincerity. He noticed her staring at him intently but he didn't care. All he did care about was the way Marcus was rubbing his foot up and down Kaiba's leg.

"Jou."

Jou snapped out of his trance and looked at his mother.

"How are things with Kaiba?"

Jou said nothing. The words wouldn't come out so he nodded his head to where Kaiba and Marcus were sitting.

"Oh," She gasped looking to where they were sitting, "Is he cheating on-"

He shook his head, "Kaiba was wonderful," He murmured softly.

"_Shh don't say that in front of her." Jou scolded playfully._

_Kaiba wrapped his arms around Jou from behind and nipped at his ear, "And what if I do?"_

"_Oh you don't want to know!" _

_Kaiba smacked the blonde jokingly on the butt as they rang the doorbell. Inside was a hustling and muffled noise. The two teens gave each other funny looks as they knocked again. The door swung open and a young man raced past them with no pants on and his suit jacket over his arm. They watched him run down the stairwell then turned their attention back to a red in the face Ms. Jounouchi._

"_Mother!" Jou yelled while Kaiba tried to contain his smirk._

_But instead of arguing with her son she smiled at Kaiba, "Well my son has unusual taste- I wish you were legal!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Mother!"_

"Jou… why didn't you tell me?"

Jou said nothing.

Lying in his bed he thought over what had happened, nothing made sense anymore and he was starting to question his feelings about Ren. But it seemed more like deja vu then anything, this is exactly how he felt when things with Kaiba started to become serious except these were totally different circumstances.

Maybe he was just not the monogamous type? Maybe it was time for him to be single. He thought about and it seemed like so much to jump from one serious relationship to another.

And like Yugi said "We have all our lives for this messy shit."


	4. In the insanity

Title: Hey Yeah-eh yeah

Summary: "I'm so sorry Seto." Jou confessed as he stood in front of the older teen. Smiling in a small heartbreaking fashion his eyes wandered over the blonde, "I need to be on my own," He declared softly.

_J/S YAOI_

Warning:  Swearing, sexual references

Hi everyone, this story is holding my interest and hopefully yours. I'd like to thank my beta reader Rroselavy because she is doing an excellent job and to everyone who reviewed and gave me their thoughts- I love reading them.

Kaiba couldn't help but stare; it was something he was very good at. It was intimidating, flattering and down right threatening, but he could also hide it easily so no one knew he was looking. So he knew it was one of his better traits.

Staring at the blonde out of the corner of his eye he knew his little operation was working, but it wasn't like he wasn't interested in Marcus, this had nothing to do with Marcus. It had to do with making the blonde think he had moved on and was done with these games Jou liked to play.

Kaiba felt aroused when Marcus lightly rubbed his foot up and down his leg and then inside his thigh. Nothing felt better then knowing you were going to get laid after a period of months that you hadn't.

Smirking, Kaiba took another glance in Jou's direction and noticed that two faces were staring at them, one being Jou's mother Jane.

"Excuse me Marcus, I have to go to the men's room."

Marcus smiled and nodded and continued to eat his salad.

Kaiba moved swiftly to the large and blue marbled washroom, inside he went into on of the stalls and sat on the seat. Something about seeing Jou's mother made him uneasy and he didn't know why.

"_Kaiba so you own your own business?" Jane asked, passing him the potatoes._

_Kaiba nodded, "Yes it's a corporation now based on Internet programs, Ren– my new business partner from Microtech,--he and I are developing a program that can detect viruses before they multiply over the Internet."_

_Jane nodded and smiled big, "That… is… excellent."_

_Jou leaned over and whispered in his ear, "She doesn't know what you are talking about."_

_Laughing he ate some of his roast beef, "Not many people do."_

_Jane smiled. "Jou darling are you planning on marrying this man?"_

"_Mom!"_

The door on Kaiba's stall swung open and two men bustled inside, kissing furiously while undoing each other's ties.

"What the fuck?" Kaiba yelled and the two men stopped, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

After a long silence one of the men asked Kaiba to leave saying it was rude to watch them have PDA. Kaiba felt like wringing both of their necks but knew Marcus was probably wondering where the hell he was, so he got up and left the washroom.

"Hey- what took you so long? Was it the salad… because I think I'm feeling a tad queasy myself!" Marcus said, resting his hand on his stomach.

Kaiba shook his head, "I was just talking to some gentlemen in there."

Marcus nodded his head and sipped his dirty martini. "So how about we get together this Friday sometime?" He asked.

"Actually I'm having a dinner that night- but you can come if you'd like," he added noticing Marcus's face fall, "it's just with business partners, etc, etc."

"Alright, that sounds great." Marcus beamed, "Is Jou going?" He cocked his head in the blonde's direction.

"No," Kaiba said with a surprising force, "We're not really friends anymore- just acquaintances," He said correcting himself.

"Ok," Marcus breathed.

Later that night when he finally got Mokuba to bed, Kaiba sat in his study reading an old journal he'd been writing in a few months before he went out with Jou.

"_That play is amazing."_

_Kaiba looked up and surprised to see brown eyes peering down at him, "You've seen this?" He asked holding up the pamphlet._

_Jou nodded, "I love Oscar Wilde- his plays are incredible."_

"_They are." Kaiba nodded, staring at the blonde for a moment and wondering if he should invite him since Mokuba had baseball practice that night. 'What am I saying?' He thought incredulously, 'that idiot probably doesn't he know what he is talking about.'_

"_But anyway- have fun at the play," Jou smiled._

"_Why are you acting like this?" Kaiba asked angrily, "I thought you despised me."_

"_Oh I do- I just thought you'd give up the tickets or something' so I could invite Yugi to go with me." Jou smirked._

_Kaiba growled, "Well what in gods name made you think I would give the tickets to you?" He said through clenched teeth._

"_Because you like me," he said bending down and whispering that in Kaiba's ear._

Flipping through the coffee-stained pages Kaiba felt like he was going back in years rather than months. Every little note, paragraph or line had some significance that he missed dearly. But it also tied in with the blonde and that just made everything sour.

As much as he tried, he couldn't forgive the blonde, it was just too hard. Kaiba thought it would be easy since he no longer cared at all for him, but every time he saw or heard Jou's voice, anger would fill up his veins and he would need a smoke desperately to calm his nerves.

"_Give me some of that," Jou said, reaching over and taking the cigarette from Kaiba's fingers. "Oh that feels great! But totally fucks up my plan of quitting," He grinned at him._

"_I know- but these are the best," Kaiba said, lighting up another and taking a drag from it._

"_Seto- you waste so much money on these - what're they 20 dollars a pack?"_

"_Plus tax!" He said smirking._

"_Seto you're bad," He smiled kissing Kaiba on the lips, "So bad."_

"You're bad! You slept in again Seto."

Opening one eye he gazed up at his younger brother, "Go away."

Ignoring his older brother, Mokuba continued to nag Kaiba,. "And in your study- how late were you up last night working? Huh- how late?" He snipped.

"Jenny, where is my coffee?" He moaned towards his maid.

"Its coming Mr. Kaiba- and your school clothes are laundered and pressed- now you're going to be late," she said, helping him off his chair and hurrying him to the study's bathroom. "Make it quick."

Kaiba glared at her; day-by-day she was making herself a mother more than hired help. Although it was a weird feeling, he enjoyed her bitching rather than him bitching at everyone else.

The water was nice and warm as he turned the nozzle; happy to not have to deal with temperature range today, he stood lifeless in the stall. It washed every crevasse of him making his skin tingle with satisfaction, but the moment was gone when Jenny rapped on the glass door.

"Hurry up!"

Kaiba stared at her mussed figure, it was enough she thought she had the right to walk in on him while he was in the bathroom but it was another when she could see him naked- sort of.

"Go away you old bag!" He yelled squeezing some shampoo/conditioner in the palm of his hand.

He heard her huff and slam the door like only a nosey mother would do.

"_You are such an ass you know that." Jou said picking his books off the table._

_Kaiba just glared at him._

"_Honestly can't you once just be a little fucking nice in front of my friends- we don't hate each other that much." He yelled, "Really you can't just for once be nice- we've been dating for a while now and you still treat me as if we'll never be even the slightest bit civil!"_

"_You just don't shut up do you?" Kaiba muttered._

_And with that Jou packed up the rest of his belongings huffed and slammed the door._

It seemed the little interaction from the other night had taken a toll on the blonde; Jou had been avoiding him at all costs during the week. It didn't make sense, nor had anything he'd apparently been saying.

In the math classroom, Yugi was sitting with Burkura one seat up and although the room was abundant with laughing and talking he could still hear their hushed voices and his own name.

"So he told me last night that he was no longer interacting with Kaiba," Yugi said in a sarcastic tone, "But I know that won't last- I mean come on."

Burkura nodded his head, "I agree with you it's always off and on again with him… it won't last very long."

"Yeah… I just wish Jou knew what he was doing…" Yugi said his voice trailing off.

He glowered at the two or more at the images of the blonde in his head, which was another insane idea Jou seemed to think would work. Avoiding him for the rest of his life would be difficult especially if he continued to date his business partner Ren.

Leaving the classroom abruptly, Kaiba strode to where Jou remained on his spare time: the cafeteria. Opening the blue doors, his eyes shot to where the blonde was sitting, laughing with Anzu and another girl. His long legs gave powerful strides and coincidently the two girls moved away and talked with some of their other peers at that exact moment.

"You're not doing a good job."

Jou whipped his head around his blonde hair gently flying across his face; his eyes stared widely at him full of something he couldn't quite pin point.

"_What a site for sore eyes." Kaiba muttered._

"_I don't get it?" Jou said looking at the tickets._

_He shook his head, "You never will."_

"_But…"_

"_I still hate you."_

_He kissed the blonde gently on the lips; pulling apart they looked questionably at each other._

_Jou shook his head, "What's wrong with you?" He asked laughing uncontrollably._

_Kaiba glared agitatedly at the blonde, "Fuck you- you little shit."_

_But he kept laughing slapping the brunette on the arm playfully._

"Jou don't fucking run away from me." Kaiba yelled after him once they were outside the school.

Turning around he stood in front of the fountain, his posture held nothing but defiance and he had a small smile on his face. Standing there with his hands upon his hips he looked beautiful with his sun-kissed hair and Kaiba felt sad because he missed that about the blonde.

"Sorry," He said shaking his head.

"What are you doing?"

Jou laughed, "I dunno."

After school Kaiba walked around through the halls before he went home to start getting ready for his dinner party the next evening. Wandering down the corridors, younger students covered their faces intimidated by the young CEO, but instead of getting satisfaction from that he couldn't seem to stop picturing the blonde.

Something about this bothered him; well something bothered him about the blonde all the time. More so lately than before, was it because he was still angry at the blonde, or had he moved on as well and this was some last parting feelings.

Then he thought of Marcus. Marcus was someone he was trying out- like a suit. There was no attachment, it was just dating. He could date other people; fuck other people without hiding it. Hell he could fuck Jou and wouldn't be considered cheating- well not on his part.

The idea plagued him, he could easily get Jou in the sack, but he could do better he thought, maybe.

"_So what are we?" Jou said twiddling his thumbs._

_Kaiba leaned back in the chair fixing his tie from the earlier activities, "What do you think we are?"_

_Cocking his head to the side he mumbled, "Friends with benefits?"_

"_Ha- we were never friends." Kaiba corrected._

"_Then what?"_

"_What do you want to be?" Kaiba said, cupping the blonde's cheek, "we could do this occasionally, maybe go out occasionally… see other people regularly… what do you want to be?"_

"_I want to be with you."_

Marcus smiled, his red hair flipping out from his wool cap; he took off his tweed knee length fall coat and gave it to the maid to take. "It's so cold out there- this is crazy."

"Yeah," Kaiba mused, closing the front door, the wind whistling as it shut.

Marcus smiled, "I had the worst date this afternoon--he kept trying to go down my pants every time I went to the washroom."

Kaiba's head shot up and he felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach, "Oh." He muttered, angry at the thought of anyone touching Marcus but him.

"Is something the matter?" Marcus asked, giving the brunette a confused look.

Shaking his head, Kaiba knew he didn't want to get into anything he couldn't handle and a relationship being at the top of that list. "Nothing," he said, attempting at a smile.

"Ok."

"_Are you jealous?" Jou said his face turning red with laughter._

_Kaiba scowled._

"_I thought this was casually dating, not casually dating with a goodnight punch in the face from a jealous boy"-_

"_Don't you fucking say it!" Kaiba said grabbing the blonde's mouth with his hand._

_Jou shook off the brunette, "I thought you said you'd never lie to yourself."_

"_What?" Kaiba said glaring._

_But all Jou did was kiss him._

After a quick fuck Kaiba slipped into the shower ready to make some final arrangements for tomorrow. The cool water made goose bumps appear on his pale skin and when his arms brushed his chest it felt weird and tingly. It reminded him of when he and Jou used to take showers together and it was soft fair skin against his rough skin.

The lump in his throat returned, so turning to the shower nozzle, he gulped in some cold fresh water, trying to drown that horrid lump to hell.

And it worked -- a temporary relief that he found wasn't going away.

Grabbing the blue towel that hung off a golden hanger, Jenny knocked on the door saying he had an urgent call about flowers. Grumbling, he took the portable phone from her, the towel hanging loosely on his hips and his hand hanging on for dear life.

After a million calls similar to that he finally pulled himself together, realizing the best way to make better progress in his work was to get a good night's sleep. And to calm his nerves for having to pretend to enjoy working with Ren.

The next morning Kaiba took the day off from school to monitor how things were going with the banquet hall, he observed where every arrangement went and made sure there was not a speck of dust on anything. He tested the food and examined how well-cooked was and how the frozen the desserts had been made. By the end of the day the staff was glaring daggers at how anal he was about everything and if looks could kill would have been six feet under times one thousand.

Buttoning up his tailored suit, he felt like finally something had gone right in these past few months, stepping down the grand staircase he smile to see two guests had already arrived.

The blonde looked up and Kaiba's face fell.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet?_

Taking long strides down the grand staircase Kaiba pulled Ren to the side, "I told you specifically not to bring him!" He whispered with venom, motioning to the blonde.

"I know but he had nothing to do tonight and--"

Kaiba cut him off, "I don't care-- you know I hate him."

"You hate me?" Jou murmured.

_  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

Jou stormed off down the hall followed by Ren who gave Kaiba a dirty look.

Kaiba grabbed at his hair, he knew he shouldn't have said that, but Ren knew he wasn't supposed to bring the blonde here, that was an unspoken rule since day one and the only one who seemed to follow it was him. Watching the two drift off down the hall, he knew he wished he was the one going after Jou.

"_All I have to say is waiting for the one is so overrated!" Jou laughed snuggling into the brunette._

_Kaiba nodded, taking a long drag off of the cigarette, "I agree- waiting period is overrated."_

"_Agreed," he said sipping on his beer, "This is definitely the highlight of my week."_

_Kaiba nodded, "I just want you to know…" He murmured, "Never try to top me again." He said laughing, as the blonde's face turned a hardy shade of red._

"_Oh you're definitely an asshole."_

"Mr. Kaiba there are two more guests-" Jenny began to say.

But instead of greeting them, he ran off down the hall listening in the background as that old bag called out after him several times. His legs carried him to every room on the main hall and to avoid any confrontation with Ren. Soon he found himself in front of the secret room that only he, Jou and Mokuba knew about and he had a feeling that Jou was in there.

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

"Jou…" He said, opening the bookcase.

"How can we be anything if you hate me?" The blonde said, slumped against a large red loveseat.

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders, "You know how fucking awkward it is when the three of us are together."

"Yeah…"

"Then why did you come?" Kaiba asked drumming his fingers on the wooden desk.

"Do you still want me?"

Kaiba didn't know what he was doing, he just started kissing the blonde, over and over again, he felt of control but it was good until he heard that sweet voice he promised he would never try to hurt ever.

"Kaiba?"

They pulled apart, and Kaiba mentally cursed himself for not closing the bookcase, he knew just how easy it'd be for anyone to see. Seeing Marcus blush and excuse himself, Kaiba knew he had to go after to him and explain what had happened before he told anyone or assumed anything that wasn't true.

Kaiba felt relieved and angry that Jou hadn't tried to stop him from chasing after the redhead; it must have been something in that kiss that made him feel like trying to get to Marcus was a bad idea. But his legs seemed to disagree because he felt them burning to catch up with the older teen.

"_I think you should leave," Kaiba said lowering his head so he spoke into the blonde's ear._

_Jou looked up obvious hurt in his eyes "Are you serious," He said just above a whisper._

_Giving the blonde a stern look he nodded his head as some of the other patrons of the dinner party stared at them uneasily._

_Looking down, the younger teen slowly made his way to the main hallway, Kaiba followed at a short distance behind him in case he made any sudden moves. His heart trembled a little at how harsh he'd been, and a little at how humiliated he must feel. A few minutes passed and Jou had shut the front door as Jenny shook her head and sighed. _

_Something snapped inside Kaiba as he felt himself walking slowly to the front door, throwing it open he stared into the empty lawn. The blonde no where in sight and his heart fell._

Kaiba stopped in front of an empty room, his heart pounding at all the chasing he had been doing and it wasn't even 8:00 yet. Watching the redhead as his fingers traced lightly over frames of Mokuba and himself and then of Jou and himself. He forgot just how long ago he had visited this room and its things.

He couldn't help it; there were too many rooms in his home to count or to visit on a regular basis.

"Marcus…" He said softly.

The teen turned around and smiled at him. "You don't have to explain anything- we aren't together."

Kaiba gave a mutual grin, it was true- they weren't exclusive.

"Plus I know how hard it is to get over an ex." Marcus added, setting down a picture of the blonde.

"I'm over him," Kaiba replied defensively, "He just keeps playing these horrible mind games--"

Marcus held a finger over his mouth, "I thought you were smarter then that."

Kaiba frowned, 'I thought so to,' He thought bitterly.

"I'll see you later at the party." Marcus said, walking slowly past him, and before Kaiba could stop himself he pulled the redhead back so he was facing towards him.

_Am I more then you bargained for yet?  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

"Ok… I thought I could do this." Kaiba said. He heard Marcus sigh indignantly but he continued on, "This isn't what you think nor is it what you'd expect after everything I have been saying these past few days." He stopped and looked into Marcus's eyes, "I don't know in the long run if I end up in love with you or any of that bullshit but I know now that I do want to be with you."

Marcus said nothing, he just sat there with a huge smile on his face. "I've only known you a few days." He whispered, stroking Kaiba's hair.

"Yes," he agreed, "But," he countered, feeling vulnerable and stupid. "I know what I want."

"Then ok."

Kaiba gave a faint smile feeling oddly dissatisfied … had he made a huge mistake? Or was this moving on for real? Kaiba really couldn't put his finger on it but it felt ok, with Marcus in his arms.

And instead of seeing stars he saw fire, and that was a little warmer.

_Cause that's just who I am this week  
_

And instead of seeing the redhead leave, Jou saw him stay.

It is a sad ending… don't hurt me.

Suddenwonder

P.S please review


	5. Indecisive Decisions

Title: Hey Yeah-eh yeah

Summary: Marcus closed his eyes, "I'm unreasonable… sometimes… but what I want and what Kaiba wants can be different at times, so a part of me never wants you near him," Opening his eyes he gave Jou a small smile, "But you'll be there whether you're a million miles away or not even on this planet." He said giving a hollow laugh. "So forget anything I may have said to you, I'm sorry."

Warning:  Swearing, sexual references

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and especially to my beta Rroselavy! You are wonderful!

Here we go…

Jou walked away from the room and turned around slowly, leaving the deserted hallway. Making his way back to the banquet hall, he took a slight detour to where Kaiba's study was. Opening the door, surprised the brunette had left it unlocked when anyone could walk in at any time and steal his files, but quickly forgetting why he came in there, he wandered out again and found Ren looking at him from across the hall.

"I probably shouldn't have brought you…" He said, giving Jou a small smile. Shaking his head he leaned on the older teen, burying his head in the crook of Ren's neck. Wrapping his arms around the blonde he sighed loudly. "I feel horrible…"

"No, Ren- I'm just being retarded- I am so over everything." Jou said. Lifting his head he eyed the brunette suspiciously, "How did you find me?"

"I was looking for you and saw you go this way, so I followed you." Ren said. kissing the blondes' forehead.

Jou laughed, "We did a lot of running around tonight."

"We did, and its only 8:30- man!" He chuckled.

"Heh heh yeah…"

"_I waited all fucking week- say you're sorry!" Jou yelled at him from the other end of the hallway._

_Kaiba just raised an eyebrow at the blonde as other students stopped and waited to see what happened between the notorious hell-raisers. Trying to ignore the blonde at all costs, he slammed his locker door shut and walked swiftly toward the stairs._

"_Oh no you don't!" Jou yelled pacing behind him in a short matter of time, "You have to apologize now!" And with that he reached out and pulled the brunette around to face him._

"_I have nothing to say to you," Kaiba whispered icily._

_Jou glowered at him, "You said-"_

"_Nothing- you were being immature and childish! I have nothing to say to you!"_

"_Don't try to turn this around!" Jou said following the older teen down the staircase, "You said-"_

_Kaiba stopped and faced the blonde, "I know what I said- I remember the conversation clearly."_

_Jou huffed as the brunette turned and continued on his way but suddenly a thought came to him, "This isn't about the party- nor is it about our argument before." Smirking, he saw the other teen stop in his tracks and turn around slowly. "You just can't be wrong- can you?"_

_Down a few steps he glared at the blonde, "You're right I can't be wrong- I won't be wrong."_

"_Then this is wrong." Jou murmured._

_Kaiba opened his mouth and closed it._

"_If you can't admit you're wrong…" _

_But before he could finish his words he felt Kaiba's arms wrap around his shoulders and hold him tightly against the other's chest._

"_This is the best I can give you." He whispered into the shell of Jou's ear._

_Jou nodded._

The party grew louder and bigger throughout the night, more and more people showed up and a lot of them had nothing to do with Kaiba or his business- they were just there for the free alcohol.

"Marcus- I'd like you to meet Ren."

Jou, a few feet away, recognized the voice immediately and turning his attention towards the three men, he listened intently in on their conversation. Hearing Ren laugh lifted his heart but the words that poured from his mouth made the blonde turn white as snow.

"Marcus is my cousin!" Ren said, laughing at the astonished look on Kaiba's face.

Jou saw how troubled Kaiba was by this news and he knew right away it had to do everything with what Marcus saw earlier that night.

"Anyway I guess now that were introducing people- Jou!" Ren called motioning for the blonde to come over.

Jou smile nervously at Marcus while the redhead gave him a rather bemused look.

"Marcus this is Jou- my boyfriend, Jou this is Marcus," He introduced. Jou took his hand while Marcus gave the blonde a stern smile and a disappointed smile to the brunette.

"We've already met." Marcus said pursing his lips.

"Well-" But a look from Kaiba stopped him.

"Jou- how about we talk a bit? Compare Ren's fibs?" Marcus said with fake laughter.

"Hey!" Ren said jabbing the redhead playfully in the side.

Jou looked into the brunette's eyes, unsure if this was going to ruin everything, or if Marcus was pulling their legs.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kaiba said, playing along. Jou gulped and followed the older teen to the balcony on the other side of the hall.

Standing there, Jou was about to begin defending himself, but it seemed Marcus already knew because he cut the blonde off right away.

"I know about yours and Kaiba's past… and yes these things are difficult. But Ren is my cousin- don't fuck with him!" Marcus whispered icily. "Stay away from Kaiba."

"I can't-" Jou stammered.

"Yes- you can- or I'll tell Ren who you were kissing earlier tonight- and I know that won't go over well." Marcus frowned at him, "I thought you were a different Jou- it was farfetched but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Stay away from him if you know what's good for you…"

"Is that a threat?" Jou said.

But just as Marcus was about to say something the redheaded teen grabbed his head and crumpled to the ground.

Shocked, Jou opened the patio doors and yelled to anyone who would listen.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jou asked passing a cup to the older teen while sitting down in the hospital's waiting room.

Ren put an arm around him, "Yeah- his migraines are really bad sometimes."

"_I always knew this would never work."_

_Jou looked up from his seat, "Excuse me?"_

_The room was as quiet as Kaiba after that comment._

"_Are you trying to hurt me?" Jou said in a harsh whisper._

_The teacher at the front of the room 'shushed' them and pointed to the sign that read 'Detention- no talking'._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_Kaiba just looked forward._

"Kaiba…" Jou whispered.

Looking up he gave the blonde a half smile, "Why'd you kiss me?"

Jou just looked away tears brimming in his eyes, "Why'd you kiss Marcus right after?"

"Because…" But the brunette found he had nothing to say.

"It was the truth…" Jou began.

"Thank you- but sometimes the truth is harmful."

Jou swallowed, "Would it have been as harmful—"

"I dunno… Jou… I dunno," The brunette interrupted, looking into the redhead's room as he lay there with an IV in his arm. "I want to be with him now."

The words cut like a knife through Jou's heart. Speechless, he stood with the older teen looking into the white room. Jou wondered what would become of him and Kaiba once Marcus woke up. Did what Marcus say really what was going to happen? Could Jou never talk to Kaiba again?

"_There he is…" Yugi said nudging Jou in the ribs._

_Turning his head he locked eyes with the brunette, "What do I say?" Jou mumbled trying to make eye contact with Yugi._

"_I dunno… have you talked to him since my house?"_

"_I would have told you!" Jou said trying to avoid Kaiba._

_But instead he found Yugi slowly pushing him that way._

"_Yugi… Hey."_

_Kaiba frowned at the blonde and walked away._

"_What…"_

_Jou ran after the brunette, "You can't just go…I thought…"_

"_What? That'd I'd forgive you?"_

"_But we're like."_

"_Were… and never again."_

The redhead stirred as Jou watched from a chair by the bed.

"Jou?" He croaked, "What are you doing here?"

"You passed out…"

Marcus said nothing but gave him a confused frown.

"About our conversation … I can't stay away from Kaiba- there is a part of me that can't, but a part of me respects you and Ren, so I'll try my best."

"Well that just isn't good enough," Marcus said.

Jou looked up, shocked at how up front and mean the redhead was being, "What?"

Marcus closed his eyes, "I'm unreasonable… sometimes… but what I want and what Kaiba wants can be different at times, so a part of me never wants you near him," Opening his eyes he gave Jou a small smile, "But you'll be there whether you're a million miles away or not even on this planet." He said, giving a hollow laugh. "So forget anything I may have said to you, I'm sorry."

Jou smiled back, "Thank you."

"_Yugi knows about us…"_

_Raising an eyebrow the brunette stood in front of Jou, "Since when?"_

"_Well he saw us once- accidentally so I told him you were taking advantage of me."_

_The older teen shook his head and climbed on top of the blonde, "I don't thinking you understand the definition of 'taking advantage'- here let me show you…" He said unbuttoning Jou's shirt._

"_Oh, gods!"_

Finally dropped off from the long wait at the hospital, Jou kissed Ren goodbye and took the elevator to his floor.

"Honda what are you doing here?" Jou said, once he made it to his floor. Honda stood up and walked towards the blonde punching him in the face. Jou slammed against the opposite side of the wall. "What the hell was that for?" Jou yelled rubbing his jaw. The brunette started towards Jou again, so he shuffled a bit but then he lowered his fists into his pockets and turned away.

"You and Kaiba? You and this guy? You're gay?" Honda whispered harshly.

Jou stared shocked, "What does that have to do with you punching me?" He cried, arching up from the wall.

"Because… you didn't tell me! We've been friends for like ever- what the hell?" Honda replied shoving his hands back in his pockets.

"You want to know why? Kaiba wouldn't let me!"

"Yugi knew!"

"Did he tell you?" Jou asked feeling betrayed.

"No but he must have told Burkura because he knew too."

"You overheard them talking… about me?" Jou slumped against the wall and slid down, "Yugi,of all people…"

"It wasn't anything bad," Honda declared, sitting beside the blonde, "But why- we've known each other forever."

Jou looked down, "No one was supposed to know- Yugi saw us and- and I didn't think it would be a big deal… it's over now."

"And that other guy…"

"That's Ren."

Honda made an "Oh" sound, soon after he left. The talk, always short but sweet- was exactly what Jou needed. It seemed now that they had broken up more and more people felt they needed to talk about it, it surprised him that Yugi would be one of them.

The next day Ren decided it would be fun since every one apparently moved on from the past that they— meaning Jou, Kaiba, Marcus—and he should go to dinner. Jou found it hard to make excuses since he told Ren the night before everything was ok between them.

_Snuggling into the brunette he felt the warm cloth on his forehead, "It really feels nice, I could lay here forever."_

"_I couldn't- I need to be doing things constantly," Kaiba said holding a tighter grip on the blonde._

_Jou looked up coyly at him, "Is that a suggestion?" _

_Letting out a chuckle, he gently scolded the blonde, "I doubt you'd live through any extra curricular activities- no matter how relaxing they might be."_

"_You know, not to sound corny or anything- I couldn't imagine not ever laying like this with you again." Jou said, staring at the opposite side of the room._

"_You know what- neither could I." _

That night so far they'd managed to have no awkward silences, and Jou congratulated himself on not making eye contact or feeling anything near the brunette with his musty cologne. Thinking about it over the second course, maybe all it took was Marcus to knock some sense into him. Or more like scare him half to death, to realize that what he had was ok.

But Jou felt he needed something more and maybe Kaiba wasn't it, Yugi had said maybe he was schizo because he couldn't seem to make up his mind on what he wanted.

"_It's just after so many fights and so many 'I hate yous'… I always thought after the 'I hate yous' there'd follow an 'I love you'…" Jou said sitting down in the Motou's kitchen._

"_I thought you guys didn't say those words." Yugi scoffed._

_Jou smiled at his friend as he bit into the scone, "Yeah… but you know what I-"\_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"_God I hate Marcus- fire crotch!"_

_Yugi burst out laughing, "Jou!" He said putting his face in his hands._

"_That felt better."_

Jou stared over at the two teens, cocking his head to the side, he felt like he was in a dream sequence. For some reason he couldn't picture Kaiba with anyone.—anyone but him, and even then it was fuzzy. Looking at Ren he smiled, and looked back at the brunette, who locked eyes with him.

Startled, he looked down at his napkin, he must have looked stupid really, getting all hyped up over locking eyes with Kaiba. But for some reason he believed it wasn't just a coincidence. Maybe that's what Kaiba wanted, and maybe he was sick of Marcus!

Jou smiled at the thought, although it was horrible after what happened to the redhead the other night.

"Jou would you like some dessert?"

"_Order anything you like."_

_Jou's eyes widened, "This stuff is like $50 a slice!" He gasped, his mouth watering._

_Kaiba smirked, "I'm paying- it's your birthday."_

_Nodding his head, Kaiba called over the waiter._

"_I'd like a piece of this and a piece of that." Jou smiled, and turned to the brunette._

"_Eating for two?" Kaiba joked._

_Shaking his head, "It's my thank you to you for buying," He said, kissing the brunette softly._

"_I somehow doubt this would be filed under a form of thanking-," Kaiba said, muffled by sweet pink lips._

"No thanks," Jou said, "I ate so much over dinner and-" He stopped mid-sentence because Kaiba was glaring at him. "What are you glaring at?"

The other three patrons were taken aback, even Kaiba was.

"What do you mean?"

Jou shook his head and stood up, "You know what I mean." Gulping he looked around at everyone, and embarrassed, he ran from the restaurant. He heard his name called but he didn't stop until he reached the doors, staring outside snowflakes were falling from the sky and melting on the ground.

"What the-?"

Walking slowly outside, he felt the snow melt on his shoulders, it was comforting and beautiful. Taking out a cigarette he lit it up, inhaling softly, he closed his eyes.

Then he opened his eyes just as quickly, he was forgetting things about Kaiba and it scared him. Now all he could remember were the horrible times, when they fought, when they insulted each other, when he cheated…

_Crunch. Crunch._

Turning around he was expecting Ren to be in his face for the next half hour. Instead a blue trench coat brushed the ground and brunette hair was matted to a rough but soft pale face.

"I can't remember," Jou whimpered.

He watched as the brunette came closer, closing his eyes he felt hands lifting up his face and lips against his own. Gripping at the brunette's elbows, he hoisted himself up, deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds they broke apart and wondered what would come next.

TBC

I wonder how long this will last… this time!

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	6. It's nobody and everybody

­Title: Hey Yeah-eh yeah

Summary: "I'm so sorry," He sobbed as Kaiba let go of him, "I'm so sorry, for hurting you and pretending it was okay." Dropping to the floor he brought his knees up to his face, "But this shouldn't be this big!" He stammered. "It shouldn't be- it can't be, and I don't- I don't, I don't know what to do?"

Warning:  Swearing, sexual references

This has defiantly been a long delay…

But anyway hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, I like to hear **your** thoughts!

And thank you especially to my beta Rroselavy as always.

So here we go…

For the next week Kaiba stayed at home, ordering the servants and Mokuba to not let anyone in or to give him the phone without knowing who was calling. Kaiba didn't even answer the phone when it was Marcus, and especially when it was Jou.

The lump was back for an encore and it hurt to swallow, so he'd been chain smoking to try to divert his attention away from everything. But the scene outside the restaurant kept replaying in his mind, and no matter how many coughing fits he had it just wouldn't go away.

"_I can't remember," he whimpered_.

_Kaiba searched the blonde's face and found there was a sincere sadness in his eyes, and from that one eye-lock Kaiba knew he had to be with him. _

_Walking over he stopped just in front of the blonde, his eyes darting from the small pert lips to the eye lashes fluttering beside the pale cheeks, in that moment he brought his lips down and kissed the blonde slowly, wondering the outcome. Reaching his hands to cup the blonde's cheeks, he felt Jou resting his weight on his elbows, so he broke the kiss steadily. _

_A few long seconds passed before Kaiba whispered gently._

"_This can't be it?"_

_The blonde smiled sadly, "It doesn't have to be."_

_Kaiba shook his head. "We should go back in." He said, turning around._

"_Is this it then?" The other teen called out._

_Looking over his shoulder Kaiba replied, "I don't want it to be."_

Kaiba held his head in his hands sitting down on the black leather couch in his study; Jou hadn't come back to dinner and Ren was having a fit because of it. Finally Marcus told Ren to just leave and phone Jou the next day.

"_Give him time."_

Kaiba felt himself age, having known Marcus only a few weeks, he couldn't help have a deep respect and empathy for the redhead.

"What am I doing?" Kaiba shook his head, confused.

Coming back into the restaurant Marcus had suspected nothing and Ren was just a little weary, Kaiba assumed he thought that he and Jou had gotten into another fight.

"I thought you were stronger than this."

Looking up, Kaiba saw that Mokuba was leaning against the door his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his features.

"Go away." Kaiba grunted, feeling even more ashamed of his actions.

"No, Marcus has called about 600 times in the last week, wondering what the fuck happened to you? Not only that, but that cunt Jou is suddenly calling again, too!"

"Don't call him that!" Kaiba roared at his little brother, his hands shaking at his sides.

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Oh my god," He murmured, "You still…"

Placing his head back in his hands, he didn't know what to say. It was like a black TV screen, nothing was playing, and nothing was making a sound. Kaiba wished he could figure things out; it seemed so foreign to him not to be able to see things clearly.

Jou had hurt him terribly in the past; Marcus had never even tried to make things the least bit difficult, even when he found out about Ren and Jou being together, and after seeing the two of them kiss. But Jou … it seemed it was always Jou, and it seemed it would always come back to him.

Always …

"_Buy it." Jou said, taking a sip of his latte. _

_Kaiba looked hard at the suit through the boutique window. _

"_I dunno." He said, contemplating carefully. _

_The blonde groaned, "Come on- who cares? You have enough money to buy about a trillion of them suits!"_

"_Well unlike you, **darling **I'd much rather save my money- who knows what will happen in the future?"_

_The blonde smiled deviously, "Is that a common occurrence with you?" _

"_Why do you say that?" Kaiba asked, staring at him._

"'_Cause you do that with your feelings too."_

Mokuba still stood silently at the door, the look of disappointment still in his eyes.

"Why go through that again? Tell me."

"I wish I could." Kaiba sighed sadly. "I wish I could."

-+-

Missing a week of school, especially with exams coming up, was something the teachers stressed was a bad and also demented idea. Coming back after a small vacation was even worse when you were supposed be someone people looked up to.

But for Kaiba he could have cared less, all he wanted was to stay away from Jou, because he wasn't sure what'd he say or do. It seemed impossible to avoid the blonde, he knew it was unfair because of the previous weekend festivities, and unlike the other teen's thinking, he knew he owed Jou an explanation.

"Jou, may I speak to you?" Kaiba said catching him before he went to his last class.

Nodding his head, the blonde followed Kaiba to the boy's washroom on the third floor, because hardly anyone used it since it kept overflowing. Shutting the door and locking it, Kaiba faced the blonde; a solemn look placed his features.

"You don't have to say anything." The blonde tried to smile.

Kaiba shook his head, "No things… some things need to be said."

Laughing, Jou looked up at him with glassy eyes, "Like what? You need to be on your own? You feel bad about Marcus? I know all of that crap- nothing needs to be said!" He cried.

Something in those words angered Kaiba immensely, and grabbing Jou's sleeves, he tightened the fabric firmly in his fists.

"Fuck you!" Kaiba yelled. "You of all the fucking people in my life, you take the cake for screwing it up! I am trying to be the bigger man- giving you an explanation for this past week!" Swallowing hard from all the emotions and all the memories, the lies and pain, he whispered softly, "Something you should have done!"

Jou sniffed, his eyes watering and a few tears slipping beneath his eyelashes as he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," He sobbed as Kaiba let go of him, "I'm so sorry, for hurting you and pretending it was okay." Dropping to the floor he brought his knees up to his face, "But this shouldn't be this big!" He stammered. "It shouldn't be- it can't be, and I don't- I don't, I don't know what to say to you?"

Kaiba stood looking down at the blonde, from that angle he looked small, vulnerable, and even pathetic. Saying nothing, he thought about walking away, but that would be giving up.

Giving up from what, though?

Kaiba didn't know, but something inside him told him to stay.

"_The eye procedure failed."_

_That's what Kaiba heard when he opened the door in at 3 in the morning one school night, staring out the rain kept falling and a soaked matted haired blonde stood outside his house, his eyes red, his face blotchy and his hands trembling._

_The blonde heaved, his body shuddering as Kaiba wrapped his arms around his entire body murmuring softly that he was there for him, but never that it was ' ok.'_

"_She can't see, she can't," the blonde kept repeating like a possessed, broken soul. _

_Kaiba nuzzled his head into wet stringy hair, because nothing he could say would make it any better, ever._

_Ever …_

The final bell rang for the end of the day and both Kaiba and the blonde hadn't moved from their positions in the abandoned boy's washroom. It seemed both easy and disturbing that they each wanted to stay there, so that they wouldn't have to face anyone.

But that would be impossible so Kaiba was the first to leave, and he walked slowly, but he knew no matter how slow he walked, Jou wouldn't say anything, and that unsettled him.

In one quick blur he found himself outside the school and there stood Marcus, beautiful and radiant in the sunlight, leaning against a black foreign sports car. His red hair was glistening and green eyes sparkling and Kaiba felt his heart flutter and then break a little inside.

"Hey." Kaiba said gently.

The older teen gave him a small smile.

"Where have you been?" And with those words Marcus brought his hands up to his face and his body rocked.

Rushing up, Kaiba thought maybe the smaller teen was having another migraine attack but instead he found the red head crying, whimpering into his hands.

"You jerk." He cried.

Kaiba felt the redhead place his hands on his forearms while the brunette shook his head trying to figure out if the redhead knew or not.

"Tell me. Am I not good enough? Am I not good enough?"

"No… you're too good… you're too good… too good for me, too good!" Kaiba heard himself say, heard himself confess.

Marcus's breathe hitched, "I don't want this to be it. It can't be it."

"Then how come it is?"

-+-

It was a Monday after noon, exams had gone by effortlessly and Kaiba was in his office staring out onto the summer-filled warmth of Domino City. School had finished only a week ago, but it seemed it had been forever since seeing the blonde.

"_You broke up with Marcus?" Jou asked with hope and confusion._

_Kaiba nodded his head, "I think… I'm in love with you."_

_Jou's eyes widened, "What? Where did that…"_

"_I dunno, but I'm always even with Marcus and… I'm alone and nothing and I can't say for the future or even in a couple of years but I know now- I want to be with you. What do you think?"_

_The blonde chuckled, "That is the most open I seen you… ever. But yes I want to be with you too."_

"_Then let's do this right." Kaiba said, "Lets not screw this up."_

"_Ok," Jou agreed excitedly, "Let me tell Ren!"_

"_No."_

_Shutting up, Jou stared at Kaiba, "What?"_

"_I have to make partners with Kelco first, I can't also 'dump Ren."_

_Jou slumped, "How long will that take?"_

"_A month or so, that's all."_

_Kaiba kissed the blonde delicately on the mouth._

"_Just act like everything is normal- then dump him."_

"_Ok- it's like a movie."_

"_Well…"_

_They both smiled._

Smiling softly, Kaiba couldn't wait till Ren went overseasto see his family so he could fully takeover Ren's small but growing operation of Microtech and then make partners with Kelco,a long standing opposition to Ren's family. Finally the lump was gone.

A fire grew inside of him and he at long-last felt in control of his life.

Kaiba heard his door creak open and close with a soft click.

"Um … Kaiba?"

Turning his head, Ren was staring at him, his eyes bloodshot

"Doesn't your plane leave soon?" Kaiba said checking the clock, puzzled.

Ren nodded his head and opened his mouth but no words came out.

"What is going on? Does it have something to do with-?"

"Marcus..."

Kaiba's heart stopped. He hadn't even thought of Marcus, he blocked the beautiful redhead from his mind since that scene in front of his school. Swallowing the forming lump in his throat, he felt horrible all over again.

Licking his quivering lips, Ren continued, "They found … God they found a brain tumour- he isn't expected to live much… longer."

TBC

Ooooo poor Marcus, but that guy needs some closure and so does Ren… eventually.

Please review like I've said before I love hearing your thoughts and it helps me know that you guys are still interested.


End file.
